Newcomer
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Lestat goes to America in search of Carlisle, who he believes might be able to help him. When Carlisle fails to help Lestat him and Marius leave and Lestat accidentally awakes the queen of the Damned. 1/2 twilight and 1/2 queen of the damned. Rated T for mild suggestion of adult themes


_**Sense there is no category for queen of the damned or Interview with a Vampire so I just put it under Twilight, for that is the other half of this story.  
>This story features Lestat during queen of the damned.<br>He is not a pop star in this, but is living alone in England.  
>I don not own twilight nor do I own Interview with a vampire, but I figured that was pretty clear<br>I hope you all enjoy.**_

I sit alone in my empty living room sipping down a glass of blood.  
>It has been so lonely since I left Louis. I miss his company so much.<br>Everyday has grown long as I sit alone, remembering the time we spent before he left.  
>The quiet haunts me, it reminds me of the mistake I made by not following him.<br>I lost many things when I lost Louis. He was so many things to me. A companion, a pupil and my lover.  
>With Louis went the last part of me that was human, the last little bit that made me feel alive. I lost my reason to live.<br>Staring into the deep, blue glossy eyes of my latest vicom I realized how bad I need a friend.  
>Then I remembered an old vampire who Louis and I had crossed paths went many, many years ago.<br>We were the same and yet different. Maybe he can teach me how to live again.  
>I tried to remember where he said he lives. It was somewhere in Washington America.<br>So I packed my things and set off to find this man the next night. A man by the name of Carlisle Cullen.

I flew to America in the cover of night and arrived in Washington just before sunrise.  
>I thanked my lucky stars and found an abandoned home to sleep in until nightfall.<br>I found a room in the basement with no windows and laid down on the old bed and shut my eyes.  
>Images of my loved ones were flashing through my mind. Images of Louis, Claudia and Marius. clearing my mind I finally drifted to sleep.<br>I awoke at about 10:00 and it was dark out. I left the home in search of Carlisle.  
>I spent hours searching, reading peoples minds as they slept and as it got close to morning I decided to return to the house.<br>Only this time I was not alone...  
>Marius was standing there, waiting for me. I breathed deep.<br>"Marius, What make's you finally show your face again?" He laughed.  
>"Oh Lestat, my little brat prince. You were going through a hard time, yes?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Well child, If your are in trouble I will be here." I stared at the man.<br>"May I ask whatever is the problem?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
>"Many years ago I met a man named Louis. He was my companion for many years but he left me."<br>I looked at the floor, rather ashamed that him leaving has caused me so much pain.  
>"Are you hungry? I am quite parched." I asked. I haven't eaten in two days.<br>He nodded.

We set off in the night and as I was walking I saw a very pretty young lady. Perfect.  
>I walked up to her. She looked at me and smiled, twirling her hair and adjusting the bodice of her tight dress.<br>"Well aren't you a pretty thing." I purred to her.  
>"How would you like to come over to my place." I whispered into her ear, smelling the blood pumping through the vein in her neck.<br>"Of course darlin' " I showed her the way, Marius following behind at a distance.  
>I opened the door and led her to one of the nicer rooms.<br>We sat side by side on the bed and I leaned over to kiss her. At the last moment my lips fluttered to her neck and kissed her gently.  
>She sighed with pleasure and this time I sunked my teeth in.<br>She gasped and tried to pull away from me. After a moment I pulled away.  
>She was still alive but just barely. I left and grabbed two wine glasses.<br>I slit her wrists and emptied most of her remaining blood into the glasses.  
>Her body went limp and she dropped to the floor. Marius was sitting awkwardly on the sofa.<br>I sat beside him and handed his a glass. He took it and took a sip.  
>"Still playing with your food I see." He said peering at me.<br>I took a sip out of the glass.  
>"If you must kill, why not do it in style." I said. I held up my glass.<br>He tapped his against mine and laughed.  
>We sat, talking in the candlelight until sunrise. We went to the windowless room.<p>

Marius slept on the bed and I on the floor. We slept through the day and during the night we talked more.  
>I wanted to get out of this house so we went for a walk.<br>I found a large satellite dish and flew up to it. Marius followed and we laid down. We talked about many things and after a while I was hungry again.  
>"I am hungry, I will meet you at home." I said turning to him.<br>"Alright, I am going to stay here. Will you save me a glass?" I nodded.  
>Marius did not need much, a glass a day will satisfy his thirst.<br>He says it is because he is older and has practiced his self control.  
>I Jumped from the satellite dish and floated gracefully to the ground.<br>It was once I was back on the ground that I noticed two pairs of bright gold eyes watching me.  
>I walked towards them. Standing there was a man and a woman.<br>The man had blond curly hair like myself, but his was shorter.  
>The woman was rather small and had a short pixie style hair cut.<br>I approached them wearily unsure if they say me drop from the tall dish.  
>I reached them at last.<br>"Hello, My name is Lestat." I kissed the back of the woman's hand.  
>She looked at the man and smiled at me.<br>"I am Alice and this is my Husband Jasper." Jasper nodded at me politely.  
>I realized their eyes looked just like Carlisle's.<br>"Mind my asking but do you two know a man by the name of Carlisle Cullen."  
>They exchanged a nervous look.<br>I was growing impatient so I read their minds.  
>'I don't know if we can trust him. He gives me a bad feeling' The female thought.<br>I smiled baring my fangs. She took a step back but wasn't as startled as most of the humans I encounter.  
>Then realization hit me like a wall. They didn't have a heart beat.<p> 


End file.
